


Time Lord Victorious

by Thesseli



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e16 Waters of Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lord Victorious will no longer accept defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lord Victorious

// Everyone is gone. //

// All of them. Gone, or dead. From Susan, to Rose, to Donna, and now to Adelaide Brooke, all of them are gone. //

// I would have thought that as the last of the Time Lords, I could have saved her. It should have been possible. I have free will, and I don’t have to follow the rules anymore…no more Gallifrey looking over my shoulder. //

He bowed his head. // No more Gallifrey. //

This last loss, the one that should have been a triumph, had made it so clear to him that -- with the Time Lords gone, murdered by his own hand -- there was really no reason to keep doing this. He couldn’t save everyone, and even if he could, not everyone wanted to be saved.

But he’d been doing it for so long, how could he just stop?

He didn’t think he could. It was too much a part of him. But there were other means, other methods, ones he’d been hesitant to use in the past. Time travel wasn’t the only trick up his sleeve. His options were no longer limited by his own people…who couldn’t have stopped him anyway, given that it was a Time Lord gift he would use, to help things turn out as they should. To save those who needed to be saved.

// Was there anyone worth saving anymore? // he wondered. // Of course there was, // he reassured himself. // Even if they didn’t know it yet. //

He would make sure, this time, that they were saved.

 

The Doctor, smiling, stepped up to the front desk of the hotel. He’d decided to explore his new possibilities here, on Earth, and that required at least a semblance of normality. For now, he would take on the identity of an ordinary human.

// Or maybe…a not-so-ordinary one. //

“I need a room for the next few days,” he said to the clerk. “You do have something available, don’t you?”

The man gave him an odd look, but it vanished almost instantly. “Of course, sir,” he replied. “Just let me just get your information – driver’s license and credit card – and we’ll get you all set up.”

“Thank you,” he said, pulling out his psychic paper. “I’m sure you’ll find everything’s in order.”

The clerk peered at it, entering everything into the computer. When he was finished, he handed back the paper, along with a key. “All right, we have a suite for you on the top floor – beautiful view, if I do say so myself – Room 1710,” he said. “I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Kilgrave.”

“Thank you,” he replied graciously. “I’m sure I will.”

// Kilgrave, // he mused, as he stood before the elevator // How apt. // He smiled again, pleased with the name the human’s subconscious had come up with.

// Kill-grave, // he thought again. // Kill the grave. // Oh yes, he liked that. It was quite fitting; perfect, really, because it described exactly what he would do. There would be no more defeats, no more losses. He would make sure events turned out as they should, and he wouldn't need time travel to do it. He had something more powerful -- he had his mind.

And in this new place, with this new name, the Time Lord Victorious would finally claim his first true victory.


End file.
